Un Secreto De Steve
by ambard10
Summary: Cuando el corazón llora siempre es mejor si está acompañado, pero sobre todo si esa compañía realmente te estima y se preocupa, entonces las cosas más duras y dolorosas pueden no serlas tanto… Steve/Danno… Steve/Otro en el pasado


**UN SECRETO DE STEVE**

Parejas: Steve/Danno… Steve/Otro en el pasado…

**Cuando el corazón llora siempre es mejor si está acompañado, pero sobre todo si esa compañía realmente te estima y se preocupa, entonces las cosas más duras y dolorosas pueden no serlas tanto…**

Esa mañana el jefe del 5-0 había llegado muy temprano a la sede, primero que todo el mundo, claro había dejado a Danny en su apartamento, y aunque estaba indeciso si levantarse o no y dejar el calor que su rubio compañero le proporcionaba, había ganado el hábito del ejercicio y la madrugada, Después de dejarle jugo y tostadas preparadas a su pareja y asegurarse de dejar todo cerrado Steve salió muy feliz porque tenía a alguien a quien amar y que de verdad lo amaba….porque si, Steve Mcgarrett tenía una relación romántica desde hace poco con su segundo al mando y mejor amigo Danny Williams, quien ahora era más que su amigo

Steve reconocía que cuando conoció a Danny o mejor dicho su Danno no se imaginaba que podría llegar a amar tanto a una persona nuevamente, su anterior pareja lo había dejado muy destrozado, destrozado era decir poco dado quien era…pero no iba a recordarlo, ese capítulo estaba cerrado hace unos pocos años, aunque a veces le asaltaba en sueños o alguien lo mencionaba sin saber lo que para él significaba, nadie sabía ese oscuro secreto, esa oscura relación, ni la forma en que terminó, y menos sabían lo enamorado que Steve había llegado a estar y lo herido que había quedado, ese fatídico día había llegado a perder tanto…..

Pero era mejor dejar esos pensamientos tan encerrados como estaban antes…ahora nadie le podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara, esa sonrisa que Danny amaba y de la cual era responsable, casi todas las noches el detective se encargaba de amar a su superseal, nunca lo juzgó ni se burló por gustarle ser el sumiso, sino al contrario le prometió que en sus brazos lo cuidaría y amaría, cosa que aunque Steve no dijera o no pidiera era notorio que necesitaba, como estar en el océano en libertad….

Casi que logra su acometida de estar alegre, pero al entrar a su oficina y darse la vuelta para revisar si alguien había llegado, no es que esperaba que sus compañeros llegaran a las ocho en punto, cuando comenzaba el trabajo, a veces era Chin y más ahora sin Malia, pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse yá a Kono en su oficina, sumida en un cerro de papeleo… eso le llamó mucho la atención y como jefe debía asegurarse que su novata estaba bien pero más como Ohana que era y Kono no solo era otro miembro de la familia del 5-0 ella era como su otra hermana menor, así que sin perder tiempo dirigió sus pasos a la oficina de la chica…. Steve entró en la oficina, realmente ninguno de ellos se molestaba en tocar….

-"hey Kono, que más….llegas algo temprano hoy…. La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada e intentó sonreír pero salió más como una mueca"…

-"estoy bien Steve, solo quería llegar temprano y adelantar una par de cosas"….

-"mírame y vuelve a decir eso, además no es como si hubieras ido antes a surfear, por lo que estoy preocupado"…

Ella intentó mirarlo a los ojos pero rápidamente los bajó a mirar el piso como si hubiera algo importante y mordiéndose el labio signo inequívoco de que algo definitivamente andaba mal…..

-"hey, hey, yo sé que no soy la persona más idónea para hablar de sentimientos y cosas por el estilo, es más yo creo que Danny tiene razón al decir que soy un incompetente emocional o algo así".., eso hizo el truco y Kono sonrió un poco -"pero tú eres mi hermana y te amo y sé que algo malo te pasa y estas triste… puedes contármelo sabes que yo estoy para ti, que todos estamos para ti"….

Kono, peleo consigo misma porque no le gustaba que la vieran vulnerable, pero era su Ohana, era Steve y necesitaba desahogarse, lo malo es que antes de pensar en decir la primera palabra, las lágrimas la traicionaban…

-"Kono, dime que pasa, por qué lloras"… decía el seal abrazando a la joven frente a el

-"está bien, lo siento, no quiero llorar pero no puedo evitarlo brah.."

-"no te disculpes por eso… todos lloramos de vez en cuando"

-"tu no Steve, tú en mi situación serias fuerte y no estarías llorando como una idiota"

-"a lo mejor estaría peor….. no me creas tan fuerte, ahora dime que pasó?"

-"Adam y yo terminamos"…..

-"oh, lo siento mucho, sé que Adam no era un santo de mi devoción, pero siento que te duela….por que terminaron"…

-"es complicado"….

-"Kono"…

-"promete dejar las cosas así, y no le digas ni a Danny ni a Chin"…,

-"Kono"…

-"hazlo, promételo".., Kono hacia ojitos al seal, sabiendo que Steve no se resistiría, esa táctica le funcionaba siempre, al igual que Grace la usaba también….

-"está bien lo prometo, no haré nada ni diré nada… pero si es grave romperé mi promesa y yo mismo iré a donde esté y le retorceré… las bolas como te haya hecho algo"…

-"está bien, y no me hizo nada, no él por lo menos, fue varios meses atrás, su hermano, tomó mi arma y se involucró en un robo, incluso hirió a varias personas, quería implicarme, que investigaran el asunto y me culparan, el cree que yo influyo de manera negativa en Adam y lo aparto de su deber como heredero de la Yacuza, en su momento no me di cuenta",

-"espera un momento como es que yo no he escuchado nada de eso"…

-"y no escucharas, el hermano de Adam no contaba con que el robo no lo denunciaran, a los que atracó e hirió tenían negocios de drogas y no les convenía implicar a la policía en su local, así que el asunto se dejó así, pero ayer, lo escuche hablando con Adam del asunto y de lo que había hecho, al principio Adam se enojó y discutieron, pero después le perdonó, y entiendo eso es su hermano, pero"… Kono titubeo..

-"pero que, que pasó después"…

-"Adam le dijo que sabía que yo era un problema y que tarde o temprano uno de los dos tenía que ceder, así que le pidió al hermano que buscara una forma más inteligente de involucrarme en algo turbio, para sacarme del HPD y del 5-0, para que quedara como un mal policía y él pudiera estar conmigo sin preocupaciones…..que yo lo buscaría por ayuda y consuelo y él iba a estar ahí para mi"….

-"tú los estabas escuchando?"

-"fue en uno de los tantos apartamentos de Adam y yo tenía llaves y no habían escuchado que había llegado"…

-"A ESE GRANUJA HAY QUE DARLE UNA LECCION"…..dijo un rubio detective, quien no había podido mantenerse por más tiempo en silencio…

Tanto Steve como Kono voltearon inmediatamente al verse sorprendidos, estaban tan inmersos en la situación con Kono que ninguno de los dos se percató de la entrada de Danny y Chin a la oficina y a la oficina de Kono…

Kono tenía mucha vergüenza, sabía que ninguno aprobaba su relación, pero Chin había sido muy enfático que Adam la iba a herir y ella no había querido escuchar…. Ahora Chin tenía razón…

-"lo siento, lo siento chicos yo sé que ustedes me dijeron esto desde el principio y no escuche"… entre sollozos decía Kono.. –"me merezco esto por ser tan tonta"…

-"hey nadie se merece sufrir porque ama a alguien y esa persona lo traiciona ok…. Tú no tienes la culpa, tu das tu confianza, el estúpido es él por no saberlo apreciar"….. aunque los tres se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la declaración tan sentida de Steve, nadie dijo nada, no era el momento de preguntar…

-"mira prima, no es el fin del mundo, él no era bueno para ti, además el negocio de su familia lleva años y años y aunque él quisiera en un principio, Adam no se puede desligar tan fácilmente de todo y menos de su familia…. Tómalo como una experiencia más"….

-"yo sé que tienes razón Chin pero no por eso deja de doler"…..

- "pero Kono eres adulta y esto pasará, Adam no merece ni que estés llorando"…..decía un molesto Chin más por el dolor de ver a su prima o más bien su hermanita salir herida por el estúpido bastardo de Adam Noshimuri…

-"no seas duro Chin, el dolor por las relaciones amorosas infructuosas no importa que seas adulto o no, eso duele y no desaparece de la noche a la mañana"…

-"de verdad babe… infructuosa?... me estoy preocupando por tu sabiduría momentánea, hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase"…..

-"no Danny…lo único que digo es que en vez de juzgar la forma en que se siente Kono, debemos dejar que llore, el llorar es bueno, aunque no crean que esa declaración venga de mí…, porque si no, se acumula el dolor y sale en el momento menos esperado…. O simplemente no sale y te duele eternamente… y no Danny, ahora tampoco hay nada que compartir con la clase ok"…

Decía Steve adelantándose a su pareja quien ya había empezado a mover los brazos para hacer alguna ingeniosa declaración a lo último que había dicho el seal…..por lo que decidió tomar otra iniciativa…

-"no he dicho nada, con respecto a eso último Steven… por ahora de todos modos"…. el detective Le dio una mirada acusadora a su pareja, -"lo que yo propongo es que al no haber casos inmediatos, y al tener tiempo para relajación, por qué no vamos a tomar algo….. Kono se desahoga y si alguien más quiere también lo hace y de todos modos yo puedo ser el conductor designado, yo cuidare a la guardería mientras la guardería se relaja con longboards, que de verdad lo necesitan"….

-"me parece buena idea, dijeron los demás al unisono"….

ooooooo

Todavía era temprano pero el sol ya había caído, y como el equipo del 5-0 se encontraba tomando desde la mañana, Kono y Steve ya estaban bastante borrachos…. Y aunque Kono más de una vez soltó lagrimas sus hermanos Chin, Danny y Steve estaban hay para abrazarla, así que el ambiente estaba bastante relajado e incluso animado…..

-"chicos de verdad aprecio mucho esto, sé que fui tonta por no escucharlos desde el principio, decía Kono un poco enredado y más duro de lo usual debido a las muchas cervezas que llevaba….

-"la próxima lo llevamos a interrogar primero", fue la respuesta entre carcajadas de Steve…

-"conociéndote y lo haces, pero el cuarto de interrogatorio no es para espantarle las conquistas de Kono"..

-"y quien decía del cuarto, yo pensaba más el capó del Camaro y terminando en… LA JAULAAAAAAAA…..jajaja"

-"oh babe, estás listo verdad"…..

-"no Danny, querrás decir estamos listos"…. Decía Kono abrazando a Steve y ambos riéndose como posesos….

-"ahora en serio, no me gusta verte así Kono, ten más cuidado con quién andas"…

-"oh vamos Chin….. todos alguna vez hemos metido la pata, además nosotros cuidamos de Kono"…

-"Steve, no le alcahuetees, las cosas pudieron ser serias y Kono se hubiera metido en un problema"..

-pero no fue así y mañana habrá tiempo para la reflexión, sabes que Kono?"….. decía el seal ahora dejando a un lado a Chin y arrodillándose delante de la silla de Kono, -"te diré algo…, muchas veces cuando hay deseo, hay una llama y si hay llamas alguien puede salir quemado, pero eso no necesariamente va a matar a la persona quemada, así que lo que queda es levantarse y seguir intentándolo"….

-"vaya"….. decía un sorprendido Chin….

-"WOW…eso fue profundo babe….yo te he herido de alguna forma?"

-"no Danno, tú me salvaste, pero ahora estoy tratando de que el mensaje le llegue a Kono"…

-"sigue, yo solo quería dejar de preocuparme un poco…pero sigo anotando para después"… el detective rubio alzaba una cerveza en dirección de Steve, con una mirada que prometía una larga charla…..

- "sabes que Kono vamos al Karaoke y te mostraré una canción que me ayudó mucho y la cantaremos los dos"…..

-"como le va a ayudar Sexy Eyes a Kono?"…. Steve volteo a darle una de sus miradas letales a Danny, pero este le sonreía de vuelta mandándole un beso a su seal, por lo que Steve dejó pasar lo de sexy eyes…..

Al llegar al Karaoke, Steve buscó entre las melodías de la lista de reproducción hasta que encontró la que quería…..

-"esos dos cantando son un peligro".., dijo Danny quien no había pasado de la segunda cerveza, y viendo a su amiga y novio dirigirse al Karaoke…

-"menos mal que el bar no está muy concurrido hoy por ser día de semana, que crees que le haya pasado a Steve?"…. Preguntó Chin aun sorprendido por las declaraciones de Steve

-"no lo sé pero mañana lo averiguaremos, cuando se les pase la borrachera que tienen"…. Afirmó el detective de Jersey, acomodándose mejor para ver que iban a cantar los otros dos miembros del equipo…

Las notas empezaron a sonar lentamente, así que Steve tomó a Kono de la mano y empezaron a balancearse suavemente al compás de la música…. Cuando empezó la letra Steve empezó a cantar sin dejar de bailar y miraba fijamente a Kono a los ojos para transmitirle el mensaje que quería darle…

**Ever wonder 'bout what he's doin'**** (****¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué estará haciendo?)****  
****How it all turned to lies**** (****¿Cómo es que todo se convirtió en una mentira?**** )**

**Sometimes I think that it's better**** (****A veces, pienso que es mejor, )****  
****To never ask why**** ( ****nunca preguntar el por qué)**

**Where there is desire (****Donde hay deseo**** )****  
****There is gonna be a flame**** (****Habrá una llama**** )****  
****Where there is a flame**** (****Donde hay una llama)****  
****Someone's bound to get burned**** (****Alguien está destinado a salir quemado)****  
****But just because it burns**** (****Pero solo porque queme)****  
****Doesn't mean you're gonna die **** (****No significa que vayas a morir)****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**** (****Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar)****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**** ( ****Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar)****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try.****(****Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar)****  
**

-"sabes Danny ahora son dos corazones los que me preocupan"…

-"tienes razón Chin, yo sospechaba que alguna vez Steve había sido herido de alguna forma en alguna relación sentimental y por eso es como es, me costó mucho convencerlo de que me dejara entrar y confiara en mi…..es una cosa extraña…, él me confía su vida casi que desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos pero en lo afectivo nos llevó un tiempo largo"….

**Funny how the heart can be deceiving**** (****Es gracioso como el corazón puede ser engañoso)****  
****More than just a couple times**** ( ****Más de un par de veces)****  
****Why do we fall in love so easy**** (****¿Por qué nos enamoramos así de fácil,)****  
****Even when it's not right**** (****Incluso cuando sabemos que no es lo correcto?)****Where there is desire **** (****Donde hay deseo)****  
****There is gonna be a flame**** ( ****Habrá una llama)****  
****Where there is a flame**** (****Donde hay una llama)****  
****Someone's bound to get burned**** (****Alguien está destinado a salir quemado)****  
****But just because it burns**** (****Pero el que este arda)****  
****Doesn't mean you're gonna die **** (****No significa que vayas a morir)****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**** (****Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar)****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**** (****Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar)****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try. ****(****Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar)****  
**

Steve y Kono seguían cantando (no muy bien, pero lo hacían), sin embargo las personas en el bar estaban en sus asuntos y no les prestaban mucha atención, además no era extraño ver parejas o gente borracha intentando cantar…. Solo Danny y Chin estaban muy interesados en sus compañeros, especialmente por la carga emocional con la que cantaban la canción….**  
**

**Ever worry that it might be ruined**** (****¿Alguna vez te preocupó que podría haberse arruinado)****  
****Does it make you wanna cry **** (****Y te hace esto querer llorar?)****  
****When you're out there doin' what you're doin'**** (****Cuando estás allá afuera haciendo lo que haces)****  
****Are you just getting by**** (****¿Acaso sólo sobrevives)****  
****Tell me are you just getting by, by, by**** (****Dime, acaso sólo sobrevives-ves-ves?)****Where there is desire (****Donde hay deseo**** )****  
****There is gonna be a flame**** (****Habrá una llama**** )****  
****Where there is a flame**** (****Donde hay una llama)****  
****Someone's bound to get burned**** (****Alguien está destinado a salir quemado)****  
****But just because it burns**** (****Pero el que este arda)****  
****Doesn't mean you're gonna die **** (****No significa que vayas a morir)****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**** (****Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar)****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**** ( ****Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar)****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try.****(****Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar)****  
**

Después de esa canción Steve escogió otras dos canciones de Pink, que también eran emotivas y reflejaban el dolor de una relación fallida. Al terminar de cantar los dos volvieron a sus lugares al lado de Danny y Chin, Kono con lágrimas en los ojos y Steve muy cerca de eso también…. Sin embargo Kono se veía más relajada que antes, más en paz con ella misma….

-"chicos creo que ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy y debemos ir a casa ya"….

-"oh vamos Danny es aun temprano"…

- "Kono.. si siguen tomando así mañana ni siquiera se levantaran, además Chin y yo somos los responsables esta vez y decimos que ya fue suficiente de tragos… así que movamos sus traseros a la camioneta"….

-"aguafiestas Danno"….

-"dime lo que quieras Steve pero ya estas demasiado borracho"…..

-"está bien, aun así te amo"…. Decía el seal que ya se encontraba de pie aunque tambaleándose y abrazando a Danny fuertemente, a lo que el detective le devolvió el abrazo….

-"yo también te amo amor, así que me vas a hacer caso porque me amas y sabes que nunca haría nada para herirte"….

-"eso es chantaje pero está bien, vamos ya"…..

Después de pagar, los cuatro miembros del 5-0 salieron del bar, Chin se encargó de manejar la camioneta de Steve, mientras que Danny acomodaba a sus dos compañeros borrachos en los asientos traseros y se quedaba con ellos por si acaso alguno sentía las ganas de vomitar y el los ayudaría…. Gracias a Dios no fue el caso, pensaba Danny cuando ya habían llegado a la casa de Steve…..

Entre Danny y Chin llevaron a Steve y Kono quienes se reían de un intento de chiste que estaba intentando terminar Kono, pero las palabras sonaban muy enredadas….. Kono se quedó dormida prácticamente cuando cayó en las almohadas de la cama del cuarto de huéspedes, pero Steve le dijo a Chin que buscara pijamas que ella tenía en uno de los closet de las muchas veces que se han quedado a dormir en su casa, además Chin y por supuesto Danny también tenían ropa cómoda para cambiarse….

Una vez que Danny y Chin se aseguraron de que Steve y Kono estuvieran en sus respectivas habitaciones y tranquilamente dormidos, se encargaron de asegurar la casa, la alarma y se fueron a dormir también, Danny al lado de Steve y Chin en el sofá…. Mañana iba a ser un largo día de reflexiones…

Inmediatamente Danny consiguió entrar a la cama fue envuelto entre los brazos y piernas de su apuesto SEAL, quien iba a imaginar que su rudo compañero le gustara dormir abrazado como un pulpo y con su cabeza en el pecho de Danny…. "de verdad Steve, mañana me dirás que te pasó, y yo me asegurare de patearle el trasero a quien se atrevió a herirte"…. Danny susurro al oído de Steve dándole besos en su pelo oscuro a lo que Steve solo gimió de placer acomodándose aún más en los brazos de su pareja…..

Al día siguiente el primero en levantarse para variar fue Danny, seguido de Chin, normalmente los primeros que se levantaban eran Steve y después Kono quienes al ver los primeros rayos del sol parecía ser invitados a nadar o a correr o en el caso de Steve a ambas cosas….

-"no creo que los niños se levanten por ahora"….. Decía un alegre Chin..

-"no, yo tampoco lo creo, tuvieron demasiado anoche…. Superseal está debajo de sabanas y almohadas, es raro cuando está tan relajado"….. decía Danny con expresión pensante y mirando a lo lejos el océano a través de la ventana…

-"vamos brah, no te preocupes, ahora está contigo y te puedo decir que ese hombre está muy enamorado de ti"…

-"yo se eso Chin, solo que, no se, que tal si esa relación pasada signifique tanto para Steve como para alguna vez dejarme, si esa persona vuelve"…

-"eso nunca pasaría"….. mencionó la voz aun somnolienta de Steve desde las escaleras…. –"Aunque volviera y aunque las cosas no hubieran terminado como terminaron yo no te dejaría Danno"….

-"hey, lo siento, es solo que a veces mi seguridad se evapora"…

- "lo sé, pero nunca olvides que el afortunado soy yo por tenerte a ti"…

-"no soy yo, por tenerte a ti babe"…

Ya iban a comenzar su normal diatriba pero Chin los interrumpió…. –"umm umm, chicos me encanta su ternura habitual pero por qué no lo dejan en que ambos son afortunados?"...

- "Tienes razón Chin, cambiando de tema pensé que dormirías hasta tarde"….

-"la cama se puso fría y decidí levantarme"… contestaba Steve dándole una mirada de complicidad a Danny –"además Kono ya está despierta y no se siente muy bien"…

- "les estamos haciendo un caldo para más tarde, ahora toma esto…. Y esto…. Yo le llevaré a Kono también"….

Danny le pasó a Steve un vaso grande de jugo de naranja y un ibuprofeno para la resaca, unos momentos más tarde Steve se sentía revivido y sin el zumbido molesto en su cerebro, Kono también había bajado y ahora los cuatro se encontraban sentados en la parte trasera de la casa frente a la playa, riendo de una broma de Danny y recordando lo de anoche

-"pensé que solo cantabas canciones retro Steve…no sabía que te gustara otro tipo de música, menos de Pink"…

-"sabes Danny hay más que solo Sexy eyes en la música de mi celular y las canciones de Pink dicen algo siempre"….

-"pero de verdad babe, nunca hubiera imaginado que ustedes dos harían un dúo tan….. como decirlo…. Ayúdame Chin"…

-"tan sonoro brah….. de todos modos fue divertido escucharlos, sobre todo cuando no iban al unísono"…..

-"disculpen señores coristas.. no todos somos tan coordinados como ustedes…. Pero de todos modos gracias por estar ahí para mi… son geniales y a pesar que aún me duele sé que cuento con ustedes y seguiré adelante"…..

- "así se habla Kono…. Somos Ohana y todos sentimos lo que pase con uno de nosotros….. ustedes me han enseñado el sentido de esa gran palabra Ohana y Hawaii es mi hogar por ustedes tres y Grace…. sin embargo tengo curiosidad acerca de algo"…..

-"yo también brah, y así como me dijiste que me desahogara, porque y cito "guardar las tristezas dentro de uno, nos hace mal en el momento menos esperado o para siempre si uno no habla"…eso es de alguien que sabe de dolor y de relaciones fallidas, no es así?"… preguntó Kono…

-"no es algo fácil de expresar realmente"….. Steve tenía una vez más su expresión de tristeza…

-"Steve todos hemos tenido nuestra metida de pata alguna vez, mira la mía por ejemplo dos veces estrellado con la misma piedra inglesa"….. Steve empezó a negar e interrumpió a Danny antes de terminar…

- "mi estrellada es sublime…..y me dolió mucho Danno, además no sé qué podrán pensar ustedes"…..

-"hey Steve, eres nuestro hermano y eso nada lo va a cambiar, te amamos, pero Danny y Kono tienen razón, debes hablar de las cosas que te afectan, para que no tengan el poder de afectarte más y nadie te va a juzgar aquí…. Y como dijo Danny todos hemos metido la pata alguna vez" ….. dijo con una mirada de tranquilidad Chin…

-"no lo van a dejar ir verdad?"... decía resignado el jefe del 5-0..

-"no es por maldad Steve, es que sabemos que eso aun te duele y en parte moldeó algo de tu forma de ser, te costó mucho confiar en mí en el plano emocional, solo queremos que sepas que estamos para ti también y si no quieres hablar no tienes que hacerlo…. de verdad… pero tu sabes que si algo te lastima es porque tú le das poder para hacerlo"….. los ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos azul-avellana mostrando todo la firme convicción que podían cada uno…

-"tienes razón Danny es solo que es duro….pero ustedes son mi familia y les contaré mi historia, es más esperen un momento y ya vengo"….

Steve regresó a los pocos minutos trayendo consigo un paquete pequeño envuelto entre unas ligas, por el tamaño Danny intuía que eran fotos… a pesar que sabía de lo mucho que Steve lo amaba no podía dejar de sentir una pisca de celos, de alguien que ni siquiera sabía quién era…. El detective se reprendía mentalmente por eso…

-"chicos, les mostraré esto, pocas, muy pocas personas saben de esto y es algo complicado y en cierta forma clasificado, casi me cuesta mi carrera naval…. Pero antes de mostrarles esto que no sé por qué las guardo, les diré quién fue"…

Todos estaban muy preocupados, el tipo tuvo que haber sido un gran imbécil con Steve para que casi le costara su carrera…

- "fue hace varios años atrás, duramos casi dos años y terminó poco tiempo antes de volver a Hawaii y crear el 5-0… lo conocí en Coronado, estaba trabajando en la búsqueda de Victor Hesse, teníamos varios meses en estar tras la pista, le habíamos logrado estropear varias actividades ilícitas y estábamos muy cerca de sus huellas, uno de esos días habíamos conseguido capturar varios de los ayudantes de Hesse y un cargamento grande de armas y drogas y como habíamos estado tanto tiempo en actividad nos dieron descanso y fuimos a relajarnos a un bar cercano… varias horas después de estar ahí, algunos de mis amigos habían conseguido pareja, a pesar del DADT, entre nosotros no nos íbamos a traicionar, así que algunos se habían retirado con chicas otros con chicos, como estaba solo, me fui a la barra y después de un tiempo sentado alguien se me acercó… Era un chico muy simpático, pero con aire de malo, justo por los que uno cae…. verdad Kono"…

-"ja…ni que lo digas brah"….

-"yo llevaba una camiseta que decía yo amo Hawaii … cuando se me acercó lo primero que dijo fue "que gracioso, no pareces de Hawaii" después de eso empezamos a charlar, me dijo que era un surfista que estaba preparándose para los campeonatos que venían, yo le dije quién era, y que era un Navy Seal, me preguntó en que trabajaba, obviamente le dije que de mi trabajo no podía hablar, que era clasificado… él dijo que estaba bien y que no iba a preguntar, seguimos hablando y no sé cómo la conversación tomó otro rumbo, dijo que desde que me vio le gusté y que si el sentimiento era mutuo que por qué no íbamos a otro lugar…. Yo acepté… después de esa primera noche nos seguimos viendo, debí haber sospechado algo, era mucha coincidencia que estuviera justo en ese sitio por el tiempo en que yo iba a estar también….. pero no, ni siquiera pregunté nada, ni por sus familiares, ni lo investigué"…. Decía Steve con su rostro de aneurisma y el tono de reproche hacia el mismo….

-"no había razón para pensar mal Steve"..

-"en mi posición nunca debe darse nada por sentado, ni creer en las coincidencias Chin… ser desconfiado nos ahorra miles de problemas…. Las veces que estaba con él, como algunos fines de semana llegaba a sentirme tan cansado que debí sospechar, pero no lo hice…. Realmente me gustaba estar con él… con… Steve cerró sus ojos y dio un largo suspiro, aun indeciso al momento de decir su nombre…

-"con quien Steve"…. Danny estaba a la expectativa….

-"con Anton Hesse, Danny, el hermano de Victor"… dijo en un tono completamente derrotado y pasando el set de fotos que tenía en su mano el jefe del 5-0 y observando la reacción de cada uno de sus amigos…

Todos estaban sorprendidos, sin embargo Kono tenía en su expresión el dolor que sabía que Steve podía llegar a sentir debido a su reciente experiencia, Chin como siempre se mostraba relajado, sin embargo en sus ojos podía ver el sentimiento de protección que se le disparaba cuando uno de su Ohana salía herido no importaba cuento tiempo hubiera pasado…. Y Danny… su expresión era totalmente ilegible….. el detective rubio solo veía las fotos una tras otra, el azul de sus ojos más intenso con cada minuto que pasaba y el ceño fruncido, lo que hacía temer un poco a Steve de como lo fuera a tomar su pareja… y su tono… helado como Jersey en invierno…

-"como pasó esto Steve, como es…. Me refiero si sabias hasta que calzaba Hesse…. como es que estabas con su hermano"….. la atmosfera cálida de Hawaii de repente parecía ajena, fría y silenciosa….

Steve suspiró que era lo que iba a decir Danny y se detuvo?... tal vez lo que él se había dicho infinidades de veces… "como es que fuiste tan estúpido"….. hasta él mismo se lo reprochaba

- "Anton nunca estuvo en el radar….. nunca se investigó a alguien que no tenía supuestamente vinculación con él"…

-"vinculación con él…. Es su hermano.. por Dios"… dijo Danny en un tono más aireado de lo que pretendía..

-"lo sé Danny, lo que quiero decir es que no sabíamos de la existencia de Anton, Victor trabajaba con Robert Hesse otro de sus hermanos, pero Anton ni siquiera aparecía en los registros familiares, no lo teníamos como objetivo, porque no sabíamos de su existencia, nunca había salido en las actividades ilícitas de sus hermanos porque era su carta espía desde siempre y ellos fueron muy meticulosos"…..

-"Anton"… siguió Steve con su relato al ver que los otros estaban esperando que continuara.. –"me dijo que su nombre era Derek y que era surfista como dije antes, incluso varias veces estando de permiso iba a verlo si tenía alguna competencia…. Siempre sabia como me sentía, que pensaba, si estaba triste, enojado en fin y sabia como arreglar todo"…. Steve solo miraba hacia lo lejos perdido en sus pensamientos…. –"que imbécil no?... en algún momento de las primeras veces que estuvimos juntos, se las arregló para espiarme todo, interceptó mis teléfonos celulares, mi computadora portátil e incluso me implantó un chip"…..

-"COMO…. como fue eso posible Steve"…

Steve miraba a Danny con una expresión entre resignado y avergonzado, incluso un leve sonrojo era visible en su rostro….

-"él me drogaba…. Después que teníamos relaciones, siempre tomábamos algo un refresco, algún licor dependiendo lo que teníamos y normalmente lo servía él…. A la mañana cuando despertaba me sentía supremamente agotado pero no sospeché nada durante mucho tiempo….. para ser sinceros lo atribuía al sexo que teníamos"….

-"y no te quedó alguna cicatriz o algún dolor al implantarte el chip"….

-"no realmente, es micro y se inyecta como una inyección subdermica… además"…. Ahora el sonrojo era más evidente… -"yo siempre terminaba con moretones y señas en todo el cuerpo, así que un morado más en mi brazo no era extraño…. Anton pensó en todo….. luego de un tiempo Victor se fue alejando, cada vez que teníamos un avance sobre él, resultaba en una operación fallida o si lográbamos algo, no era muy importante… hasta que un día después de tener sexo durante casi toda la noche…"

Danny hizo una mueca… demasiada información de su novio con su exnovio…sin embargo no dijo nada, solo esperó a que Steve continuara…

-"esa vez el me ofreció una botella de cerveza pero yo no la tomé, no tenía ganas y él no se dio cuenta que la coloqué debajo de la cama, yo me quedé dormido, pero al poco rato escuche como él llamaba a su hermano a Victor.. al principio no entendía de que iba, incluso a pesar de estar escuchando lo que eran ubicaciones de cosas clasificadas que Anton estaba viendo directamente de mi computador y estárselas diciendo a alguien por teléfono, me negaba a creer lo que estaba escuchando… hasta que dijo "cálmate Victor, todo va según el plan, tengo a Mcgarrett donde quiero" eso me enfureció tanto pero más que furia era dolor….. Derek o más bien Anton me estaba rompiendo el corazón y ni siquiera se daba cuenta…. Siguió hablando de archivos clasificados que estaban bajo mi operación, incuso lo del chip que tenía en mi cuerpo… y todo cayó en su sitio, todo tenía sentido, la forma en que Hesse se nos escapaba últimamente, las operaciones fallidas, el incremento de las ventas de armas y narcotráfico en toda la zona del pacífico…. Escuché como Anton le decía en un tono de total burla que nunca le había escuchado, lo que me hacía y lo que yo le decía… fue tan vergonzoso…. Pero me obligue a fingir, a la mañana nos despedimos como siempre, a pesar de estar muriéndome por dentro le sonreía, dejé que me besara e incluso le dije lo importante que era para mí…."

-"Esa misma mañana fui donde mi superior, mi jefe, gracias a Dios también era mi amigo y él sabía muchos de los pormenores de mi vida… juntos analizamos el microchip y la cerveza que no me tomé… si Anton pensaba que yo no iba a despertar era porque había puesto algo en ella y así fue, era un potente somnífero que se metabolizaba rápidamente en el cuerpo, eso le daba varias horas mientras me despertaba, así que empezamos a trazar una operación supuestamente encubierta, donde yo me acercaría a Anton románticamente para llegar a Hesse, era una forma de tapar la verdadera situación…. a la marina no le gustó mucho la idea, por aquello de mandar a uno de los suyos que no era "gay" en algo enteramente gay…claro que ellos no sabían la totalidad de la situación, eso lo mantuvimos en secreto mi jefe y yo…. Sin embargo accedieron, dieron luz verde a la operación, la caza de Victor era una prioridad…. El resto son acciones clasificadas"…

-"en serio…. Vas a salir con eso ahora… como terminaron tú y Anton"… decía Danny con el ceño fruncido aún más si eso era posible…

-"no hay mucho que contar en realidad Danno…. Le hicimos seguimiento, le hackeamos todo al igual que él lo había hecho conmigo y le dimos falsos positivos, poco a poco la organización de Hesse fue cayendo hasta que un día se hizo una gran operación… ya la armada estaba infiltrada en la red de Hesse y la información mencionaba que estarían los dos hermanos Victor y Richard…. por la traición que sentía y el dolor que me estaba causando quería que Anton estuviera en ese lugar y también cayera con sus hermanos, sin embargo creo que una parte de mi deseaba que no iba a encontrar a Anton ahí, la parte que aún lo amaba"…. Steve tenía su mirada clavada en la arena y se pasó su mano sospechosamente por sus ojos húmedos, esperando el reproche de su Ohana, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario, así que el continuo….

-"Sé que es estúpido, pero ese sentimiento no desaparece de la noche a la mañana, no después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, así para él haya sido todo orquestado para "tenerme donde quería"… en fin la operación se llevó a cabo sin embargo Víctor nunca llegó al sitio, él mandó a sus dos hermanos, creo que mandó a Anton con el fin de desestabilizarme"….

-"y lo logró?"...

-"a decir verdad… si lo hizo… cuando irrumpimos en el sitio todo el mundo disparaba… llovía balas de todos lados… ellos no se esperaban eso, Victor es un desgraciado pero no iba a enviar un cargamento tan grande y a sus dos hermanos, pudo haber sospechado pero igual se confió, el resultado: Richard murió baleado, y Anton fue herido pero escapó…. Yo no fui capaz de dispararle… lo tuve cerca y simplemente no le disparé…. En cambio el si me disparó, aunque no de gravedad… cuando desperté estaba en el hospital y fui interrogado por ese hecho incluso llegaron a decir que había comprometido toda la operación, que incluso deje escapar a Anton a propósito, sin embargo esas acusaciones fueron desestimadas… pero aun así mucha gente me cayó encima dijeron que me había involucrado realmente con Anton y que estaba enamorado de él y le había avisado de los planes que tenía la armada y que llevaba haciendo eso hace un tiempo… cosa totalmente falsa… sí estaba enamorado de él, obvio, pero yo no lo ayudé a escapar"…

-"pero no lo atrapaste cuando pudiste"…. Fue la fría voz de Danny, quien se arrepintió de inmediato, a veces su boca iba un paso adelante de su cerebro…. Steve estaba en todo su derecho ahora de echarle en cara que él también había dejado escapar a Matt… sin embargo Steve no era de esas personas…. Así que dejó pasar ese comentario…

-"sé que estuvo mal, muy mal dejar ir a Anton pero fue algo de segundos… y aunque no tengo justificación fue algo que se me salió de las manos…. Conseguí que no me sacaran de la investigación, y me prometí que la próxima no fallaría, y no lo hice, a los tres meses capturamos a Anton en North Corea.. en el momento en que lo llevaba capturado solo se burló de mí una y otra vez… mencionando cosas, frases… hasta que sonó mi teléfono y pues ya saben el resto…. Ese día perdí no solo a mi papá…. De una forma retorcida perdí a alguien a a otra persona a quien amaba tambien… porque me di cuenta que aun amaba a ese maldito bastardo y lo peor de todo es que yo mismo le tuve que disparar…. Porque no iba a dejar que me disparara otra vez, sabía que esta vez no iba a fallar y me mataría…. Así que lo hice yo primero….. y bueno la operación no salió como se esperaba en un 100% pero a nadie le quedó dudas de que lado estaba mi lealtad"….

Hubo unos momentos de silencio cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos, en su forma de asimilar todo lo que Steve les había revelado…

-"tuvo que ser un gran dolor para manejar Steve"… dijo Chin

-"pero aunque ustedes no lo supieran.. me ayudaron a sobrellevar todo… habían noches horrorosas, donde el dolor me consumía, pero la mayoría de ellas tú me llamabas Danny… te acuerdas?.. a regañarme por alguna cosa o a recordarme como eran los derechos de los sospechosos.. esas diatribas tuyas interminables me hacían sentir de una forma u otra que no estaba solo…. O las veces que íbamos a pescar o a nadar juntos Chin o a surfear con Kono… ustedes estuvieron ahí así no se dieran cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando en mi intrincado cerebro"….

-"por qué guardas las fotografías Steve"…. Decía Danny pasando otra vez las fotos en sus manos y mirando largamente una donde Anton abrazaba a Steve por detrás y ambos sonreían a la cámara

-"realmente las había olvidado Danny, hacía mucho tiempo que no las había visto….hasta ahora"

-"pero sabias muy bien donde estaban y ni siquiera te demoraste en encontrarlas…. Era reproche o decepción lo que se sentía en el tono de Danny… o quizás ambas cosas"….

Otra vez el silencio incomodo….. esta vez no se dijo nada, así que el silencio duró más de lo debido…. En Steve era notorio el dolor que sentía por creer su relación con Danny rota por el recuerdo de Anton…. Y en Danny su expresión era de incertidumbre…. Kono se sintió en la necesidad de romper el silencio…

-"Steve, lamento mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar y lamento aún más que lo hayas tenido que pasar solo"… Steve iba a interrumpir pero Kono no lo dejó… "se lo que dijiste de que nosotros estuvimos ahí pero todos sabemos que no es lo mismo… y aunque era muy reciente nuestra unión, debiste haber confiado en nosotros"….

-"si Brah… pero incluso ahora te respaldamos y sabes que cuentas con nosotros"…

-"gracias chicos de verdad….sin embargo ya pasó.. eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora es diferente, sé que no estoy solo, los tengo a ustedes como Ohana y a Danny como pareja…. Creo"… Steve ahora miraba tristemente en dirección contraria a donde estaba Danny, estaba seguro que si miraba encontraría una respuesta negativa por parte de su rubio novio…. Sin embargo Danny hizo su movimiento, lentamente y sin que Steve se diera cuenta, porque el terco seal aún se encontraba mirando hacia el otro lado, acercó su silla a su lado…

-"porque dices creo Steven"… el jefe del 5-0 se sobresaltó, no esperaba a Danny en su espacio personal… sabía que Danny lo hacía para aliviar el ambiente, pero no iba a dejar el tema a un lado por lo que ambos necesitaban sincerarse, decir lo que piensan y saber entonces donde estaban ellos dos con respecto a la revelación de Steve…

-"está bien Danny, no mintamos, esto no te gustó para nada, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás enojado conmigo y si quieres terminar por esto….. yo .. lo acepto…".. terminó con una voz entrecortada Steve… y una mirada de desolación….

En vista del momento de vulnerabilidad de Steve y de la necesidad de intimidad que sus dos amigos necesitaban y para que ellos hablaran, Chin y Kono se disculparon brevemente excusándose con ver la comida que estaban preparando y entraron un momento a la casa…

Después de un rato y Steve aun sin mirar a los ojos a Danny… continuó con su confesión…

-"lo siento Danny, yo también me he preguntado muchas veces como fui tan estúpido y por tanto tiempo….. nuestra relación era algo que secretamente siempre había anhelado y confié tan ciegamente… sé que soy un estúpido… Anton me lo dijo después durante nuestro penúltimo enfrentamiento cuando lo dejé escapar…, me hizo sentir como alguien que por necesitar tanto importarle a alguien más, no se fijaba con quien salía, me hizo sentir… como basura… como alguien sin importancia y bueno en la cama pero nada más…. Fue algo realmente horrible…. Y no tenía a nadie con quien hablarlo realmente"….

Danny seguía callado, a pesar de estar tan cerca el uno del otro, pareciera que hubiera un abismo entre ellos… Danny lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules intensos, pero no decía nada y Steve ya no aguantaba la situación…

-"Danny por favor di algo, lo que sea, yo lo aceptaré… pero no te quedes callado, ya me han juzgado demasiado por esto, pero aun así necesito saber qué piensas tu"…

Después de un momento de serenarse y buscar las palabras propicias para que Steve entendiera lo que Danny sentía y quería decirle el detective tomó la mano de Steve y lo instó a levantarse y a caminar un poco por la playa, luego se sentaron en la arena… el detective mirando fijamente a los ojos del SEAl

-"Steve, estoy enojado"…..

-"lo se Danny y lo siento… yo solo…."

-"no Steve, no estoy enojado contigo o no totalmente, ni estoy decepcionado o algo por estilo… me da mucha rabia que hayas tenido que pasar por algo así, que ese tipo te haya utilizado de esa forma, y te haya causado tanto dolor… y todo esto lo pasaste solo….. perdiste a tu padre y aunque equivocado también perdiste a la persona que amabas….. lo siento mucho babe…. Ahora entiendo porque eras tan desconfiado conmigo"….

-"no era por ti Danny…."

-"lo se Steve, ahora lo sé y entiendo todas las circunstancias, pero déjame decirte algo, nunca te haría algo como eso, nunca te lastimaría así…. Te amo y esto no lo va a cambiar, ahora confía un poco más en mí y deja esa cara de miedo porque estoy aquí, a tu lado y no me iré"…

-"Danny yo, no sé qué decir, te amo tanto y pensé por un momento que esto había sido demasiado y que me dejarías, lo siento tanto, siento que fui tan estúpido"… danny iba a interrumpirlo pero Steve con un gesto de mano no dejó…- "espera Danny, tienes que admitir que fui estúpido, yo no era un adolescente, yo era ya un SEAL, un comandante, debí investigar, no abrirme como lo hice, le conté mi vida, mis miedos, mis tristezas y él se aprovechó de todo eso y lo usó en mi contra…. De verdad Danny fue algo tan doloroso y me enojo conmigo mismo porque si te digo la verdad aun me duele"…

-"aun lo amas"…

-"No Danny, …. ahora no, pero después de la operación de North Corea, seguí amándolo a pesar de todo, lo odiaba, lo amaba, eran muchos sentimientos encontrados, él y Víctor mataron a mi papá y casi me destruyen, pero lo que yo sentía por Anton era un sentimiento que no desaparece tan fácilmente, pero llegaste tú, como un Tsunami, arrasando todo, y te fuiste llevando las cosas malas, pero desde que acepté que me había enamorado de ti, lo deje de amar a él…. Me duele porque yo tengo sentimientos y el barrió el piso conmigo y yo me dejé idiotamente…. Pero puedes estar tranquilo que no hay nadie más importante que tú en mi vida y te amo Danno"…..

-"Esta bien Steve, aunque no me gusta la comparación con el tsunami realmente… me alegra saber que de verdad has superado esa relación, y que has sido sincero conmigo, te amo también superseal"… decía el detective sonriéndole abiertamente a su pareja…-"sabes una cosa, solo para patearle el trasero una vez mas, desearía que Anton aun viviera… para golpearlo tan duro que no se levante, por haberte hecho tanto daño… tu eres de las mejores personas que he tenido la fortuna de conocer y siempre debes confiar en mi…. No te lastimaría"…

Danny estaba tan concentrado en hacerle entender a Steve esas palabras que cuando se sintió a steve prácticamente saltarle encima no pudo evitar un medio grito ahogado de sorpresa, aunque ya estaba de espalda en la arena con un SEAL encima…

-"Danny te amo demasiado… eres mi vida…. El jefe del 5-0 miraba fijamente a los ojos azules del detective"….

-"yo también te amo babe, mi neanderthal compañero"…

-"umh… a ti te gusta mi comportamiento prehistórico Danno".. decía prácticamente gimiendo muy cerca de la oreja del rubio un caliente Steve…

-"babe, aunque me agrade enormemente esta posición y tus prehistóricos mimos, será mejor que dejemos esto para después, porque primero es de día"..

-"y eso que"…

-"que aunque te guste exhibirte, hay vecinos alrededor y pueden molestarse"…

-"dudo que la abuela Louty se moleste… le viste los nuevos binoculares que tiene"….

-"está bien puede que la abuela Louty disfrute de tu espectáculo, pero los demás pueden llamar a la policía por escándalo público… porque tú Steven… eres un escándalo público y más si follamos como conejos en la playa y segundo Chin y Kono están por ahí también y seguro no querrán ver esto"…. Terminó el detective señalando las erecciones de ambos….

-"Está bien tu ganas… por ahora, pero cuando estemos solos me las vas a pagar"…..

-"siempre me gusta cuando te pones mandón comandante"….

Ambos hombres se levantaron de la arena y se abrazaron durante un rato largo, Steve se sentía en paz consigo mismo, cosa que desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenía, ya era hora de dejar pasar esa mala experiencia con Anton, había sido muy doloroso pero eso era pasado y el pasado es mejor dejarlo donde está….. en el pasado…., ahora Danny era su presente y el detective no solo le había enseñado a confiar sino también a amar y dejarse amar…. Sin duda alguna cualquiera podía meter la pata alguna vez, pero el secreto estaba en levantarse y seguir intentándolo, de eso podía dar fé Steve…..

FIN…..

**siento si a alguien le gusta Adam... a mi tambien pero era necesario colocarlo en ese contexto... el resto era una idea que surgió al ver el video de Lady gaga y ver a Judas que creo es Anton... y se me olvidaba que Hawaii 5-0 no me pertenece... espero disfruten la lectura y me gusta mucho Steve con el corazon roto y Danny ayudandolo a superar eso...ojalá allan mas escritos de ese tema y si hay podrian decirme? nos leemos en la próxima...**


End file.
